Vortian Prisoner Number 777
Vortian Prisoner 777 is a Vortian scientist and prisoner held on the now-conquered planet Vort (though according to the events of Issue 1 of the comic series, he is later transferred from Vort to Moo-Ping 10). It is presumed that he lost his freedom when the Irkens conquered Vort sometime before "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Summary Like the rest of his species, Prisoner 777 helped design and engineer many of the weapons and vehicles used by the Irken Empire. He is also partially responsible for the designing of the Massive. Zim gets the schematics for the Massive's remote command chair from him as well. He made his first and only televised appearance in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars", but would also have appeared in the unfinished episode "Nubs of Doom", and given Zim a top-secret experimental Vortian doomsday device to be built inside Minimoose. In the comic series, Prisoner 777 first appears in Issue 1, where it is said that he is only handing Zim information to prevent the sadistic Irken from erasing his children from existence. Zim wanted to know the location of the Gargantis Array, but 777 did not know where it was. Instead, he told Zim that there was a Xliactian Historian who knew the location of it, but she went into hiding. Issue 34 reveals that 777's transfer from Vort to Moo-Ping 10 (as was mentioned in Issue 1) was engineered by Zim, who paid to have him and others kept there. When Zim himself is locked up for failure to pay his bill. Zim acts as though he and 777 are friends, even after 777 reminds him about how the Irken is holding his children hostage, to which Zim simply replies with "old friends." 777 also warns Zim about the other prisoners seeking revenge on him, and asks that Zim leave him alone every time Zim comes near him. Appearances Invader Zim (TV series) *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *Nubs of Doom (Unfinished) Invader Zim (comic series) *Issue 1 *Issue 34 Facts of Doom *He is voiced by Wally Wingert, who also voiced Tallest Red, but inexplicably, his voice is much more nasal in the voice recording for that episode "Nubs of Doom". This could be because apparently David Herman voiced him instead. *Prisoner 777's real name is unknown. *In the end credits, he is credited as "Vort Engineer" *His prisoner number is a reference to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac; the main character, Nny, lives in house number 777. *Because he does provide Zim with technology, 777 is giving him the means to conquer or destroy the Earth, albeit against his will. *He may be the only Vortian aware of Earth's existence. *Oddly, 777's eye color changes from light red on the show to light blue in the comics, and his skin from purple to grey. This appears to have been a temporary error (similar to another mistake which happened with Dib in the first issue as well), as 777’s original eye and skin colors are restored in Issue 34. **The change in his coloration in the first issue could be explained "in universe" as a result of the lighting or the transmission screen. Category:Vortian Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters